wanderoveryonderfandomcom-20200223-history
The Hot Shot/Transcript
(Episode begins by showing a pink planet bouncing to the beat as hearts fly off and peppy music plays in the background as an audience cheers) (Cut to King Bingleborp, the Binglebops' leader) King Bingleborp: I, King Bingleborp of the Binglebops, declare this Bingleberry Festival... assuming that no horrible galactic dictators show up to destroy it again... to be the best in the history of Binglebopolopolis. (The Binglebops cheer moments before a Dominator bot comes crashing down in the same manner as Lord Hater's ship in "The Greatest") King Bingleborp: 'SERIOUSLY?!?! All right, everyone! You know the drill! ''(The Binglebops run around in panic as the Dominator bot destroys everything) (Pan to Wander and Sylvia's sihllouettes as the camera slowly zooms in on them) '''Wander: (screams) A Dom-bot! Oh, the poor Binglebops. And they just refurbished their Ferris wheel. (Cuts to a crowd of Binglebops running away as a Ferris wheel chases them, then cuts back to Wander and Sylvia) Wander: What are we gonna do?! (Suddenly, the two hear an engine revving and look screen right, as do the Binglebops) (A hand is seen turning a motorcycle handle, while revving its engine) (Cut to the Dominator bot looking up as if to see the mysterious rider) (Cut back to the motorcycle-like vehicle as its driver revs its engine one more time before speeding towards the Dominator bot) (A quick shot of the star on the rider's hat is shown before zooming out to reveal a humanoid figure wearing an orange vest as he jumps off of the motorcycle) (The figure punches and kicks the Dominator bot before twirling it around and throwing it away, after which, he returns to his vehicle) (A crowd of Binglebops cheers for the rider as the episode freeze-frames to show the title card) Binglebop: ''(Holds up bags of money)'' For all your troubles. (Pan to King Bingleborp) King Bingleborp: Have you met my daughter... (The camera pans up to show the king's daughter) King Bingleborp: '...the princess? ''(The rider kisses the female figure, whispers something into her ear, and rides away, leaving a trail of money behind) '''King Bingleborp: What did he say, my dear? Princess: It never hurts to help... (Swoons as her father catches her) (Cut to Sylvia looking dumbfounded) Sylvia: '''What a show-off! '''Wander: ''(Comes in and hugs Sylvia's neck)'' What an inspiration! Both: '''Wait, what? '''Sylvia: Inspiration?! Wander, the only thing that guy was inspired by was us! I mean, green hat? Orange fuzz? But where's the flad-drassin' hardness and seri?! Wander: But he actually took out a giant Dom-bot! And, noooooobody's been able to do that; even you! Sylvia: Well, maybe this guy is too good to be true. (Wander and Sylvia orbble away) Sylvia: We need to track this wandering do-gooder. (Fade to Flendar) Wander (off-camera): Huh. I thought I saw him take off towards Flendar. (Zoom in to show a fortress being viewed through binoculars from Wander's perspective) Wander (off-camera): 'There's the Flendarians... ''(A Dom-bot crashes into the fortress) 'Wander (off-camera): '...there's another Dom-bot coming to destroy them and everything they hold dear... (Cut to reveal Wander using his hands as binoculars) '''Wander: ...but no hot shot. (gasps) No hot shot?! Oh, no!!! Who will save them?!?! (Cut to Flendarians panicking as the Dom-bot destroys everything in sight) Sylvia: You know what? Trop that guy! If he can take out a dom-bot, I'' can take out a dom-bot! Come on, Wander! We got this! ''(rushes off to fight the Dom-bot, Wander struggling to hold on) Wander: Um, Sylviaaaa!!! (Cut to Sylvia running towards the fortress) Sylvia: Hey, Dumb-bot! Here come the real hero... (On the word, "hero", the hot shot rushes past Wander and Sylvia, leaving them with clouds of dust surrounding Sylvia's neck and Wander's hat, and stuffed into their mouths) (The Dom-bot is thrown away, leading to the townsfolk cheering) (A Flendarian pulls out sacks of money) Flendarian: Have you met... (Pan over to the princess) Flendarian: ...the princess? (The unidentified hero kisses the princess, whispers into her ear, and rides off) Princess: (swooning) "It never hurts to help!" (Cut to Wander applauding) Wander: Oh, yeah! Whoo-hoo!! Sylvia: (pops up) Did you see what he just did?! Wander: He saved us from that dangerous Dom-bot! Sylvia: No, he shoved us out of the way of that Dom-bot so he could get the glory! Wander: Ahh... Methinks I spy a green-eyed monster. Sylvia: Where?! (makes fighting gestures) I'll take him down before that hot shot does! Wander: Sylvia, are you... (bats his eyes) ...jealous? Sylvia: Of him? Ho! Please! There's something phony in his baloney, and I'm gonna prove it! (A fire engulfs the screen) (Song: The Best You Will Ever See) Wander: Hyah! He rides a silver speeder Across the galaxy When Dominator's bots come callin', He triumphs handily He'll rescue towns and fight for truth, Though he's a mystery All the damsels, they concur He's the best you'll ever see Yes, the best you'll ever see! Hyah! (Sylvia clears her throat angrily) Wander: (nervously) And also, Sylvia's also the bestest pal. There can be two bests. Sylvia: (pulls out a map) Okay, so I've triangulated the bot attacks, and if my calculations are correct, this planet is most likely his next target. (pulls the map away) Finally, we'll be able to stop the hot shot--I MEAN BOTS!!! Stop the bots! --once and for all. Okay, Wander? (turns her head around) Wander? (Cut to Wander, who is now wearing a green scarf and his hat over his eyes) Sylvia: Wan-- Wander: (quietly) Sylvia, I'm the strong and silent type. (pause) Pretend I'm not talking right now. Sylvia: (sighs, then facepalms) Wander, I don't know what you see in that guy. Wander: Sure, he may be a little "Grrr" for my tastes, but he's stoppin' bots, helpin' folks, and makin' people happy. Maybe we can learn a thing or two from him. Now, ssshhh! Sylvia: (stares angrily at Wander for a few moments, then pulls out a telescope like device) Hmm... (From Sylvia's point of view, we see a fortress, followed by a Dom-bot landing near it, and the hot shot preparing to ride towards it) Sylvia: (Puts the device away) Oh, no you don't! (Stands up) That bot is mine! (Runs off, leaving Wander behind for a second, before Sylvia's reins pull him along) (Cut to the hot shot riding his vehicle, Wander and Sylvia pull up alongside him) Wander: Hello, Mister Hot Shot! Longtime follower! Literally, I've been following you around all over the place! (The hot shot speeds away) (Wander proceeds to jump off of Sylvia's saddle and grab on to the hot shot's scarf) Wander: I've been trying to ask if you might like to team up and help us-- (The hot shot throws him away, but Wander comes flying back into his face) --OUT!! (Wander grabs onto the vehicle's handles and runs in front of the vehicle) THE HOVER SPEEDER'S REALLY LOUD, AND I DON'T THINK YOU CAN HEAR ME! SO... (The hover speeder turns screen left, putting Sylvia into view) Sylvia: Ha! Not so hot now, are ya?! (skids to a stop, with Wander and the hot shot passing by in the background) Okay, bot! Prepare to... (The camera zooms out to reveal the bot towering several hundred feet over Sylvia) Sylvia: (gulps) Meet your doom? (snorts, then begins punching and kicking the bot, before twirling it around in a brutal fashion) Male voice: Aah! Stop! Get off! You're gonna damage the hardware! Sylvia: (stops twirling) Wha? (The bot is thrown down in front of Sylvia and the top opens, revealing an obese humanoid creature wearing thick, round glasses) Humanoid: (laughs) You should see your face right now. It's all, like, "Wah! I'm so confused!" Sylvia: (grabs the humanoid by the shirt and raises her fist) Enlighten me. Humanoid: Uh, well, so... like, my cousin and I... (Cut to the silhouettes of Sylvia, the humanoid, and the Dom-bot) ...we found this busted Dom-bot, so we thought, "Why don't we fix it up?", and... (Cut back to the humanoid) ''...I pretend to attack towns, and he can rush in, and save the day, and get the reward, and... smooch all the pretty ladies. '''Sylvia:' Smooch all the pretty ladies? (facepalms) Oh, no. (The vehicle continues zooming around in every direction) Wander: What's your favorite way to help? Mine is every way. Where are you from? Do you have a top-secret origin? What am I?! (Cut to a close-up of the two) Hey, who are you under this hat?! (Attempts to pull the hat off) Brad: Ungh! Get off of me, Wander! (As the hat comes off, Wander tumbles in front of Sylvia) (Zoom in on Wander's shocked expression) Brad: (pulls his helmet off) Yeah, yeah, I know. "Gasp! Brad Starlight?! You?!" (Both Wander and Sylvia are about to say something, but Brad interjects as he leaps up onto the Dom-bot) But why? Because I am strong, I am a man, I have a big chin! I am the hero. (whining) Me, me, me! This should be my thunder and you and your dumb steed aren't going to take it from me! Wander: Brad, there's plenty of thunder! Maybe there's a way you can still help us stop Dominator! Brad: Stop Dominator? (chuckles) Oh, simple gesture. I can't very well help planets and smooch princesses if I'm dead, can I? Sylvia: (scoffs) But, you're not actually helping! Brad: Ah-ah-ah! Hush, girl! It never hurts to help...yourself! (grabs the humanoid, who will now be referred to as Chad, by the shirt) Chad! Okay, take two. I'll go back to point A, you dispose of them, attack the town, I'll ride in and do the thing with the thing and get the money, and the smooching, and the fame, and the glory! (slam-dunks Chad back into the bot) To go!! (puts his helmet and hat back on) Who's the wandering hero now?! (backflips onto the speeder, only to injure himself upon impact and fall off) OW, OW! My knee, my knee! (stands up) SHUT UP!!! (gets back on and rides away) (Cut to a black screen, broken immediately by the bot's eyes lighting up) Chad: Yeah, so, um, sorry about this, but prepare to meet your doom, I guess? (As Chad prepares to step on the two with the bot, they hear a sound) (The camera pans up to show a real Dom-bot flying through the sky) Sylvia (off-camera): Oh, no! That's a real Dom-bot! Chad: Wait, what?! (starts running in place and looking around frantically) Oh, uh, I forgot, I have, like, a thing... somewhere where there's not a real killer robot. (runs off) Later! (The bot crashes down on the fortress, causing the planet's inhabitants to panic) (Cut to Brad revving the hover speeder's engine again as several princesses, along with Wander and Sylvia watch; Brad then zooms towards the contraption, unaware that it is a real bot) Wander: Oh, poor Bradley! He's so misguided and bad at things! That bot's gonna kill him! (Pan over to Sylvia) Sylvia: Yep. Wander: (angrily) Sylvia! Sylvia: But, they're so crush-y, and laser-y, and hurt-y! And Brad is so... Bradley. Wander: N.H.2.H.! Besides, we're his only hope! Sylvia: Fine, fine, we'll go be real heroes. (Cut to Brad approaching the fortress, where he jumps onto the speeder's handles and advances towards the bot) Brad: You, bot! Prepare to meet your... (Gets crushed underneath the bot's foot, leaving him with several scratches, missing teeth, and a band-aid on his chin) CHAD!! You know the face is off-limits! (Turns his head to the side) Jawlines like these aren't something to take lightly. (The Bot crushes him again) Chad! (Gets crushed a third time) I'm... (gets crushed yet again...) ...telling... (...and again...) ...your... (..and again...) ...mother! (...and three more times) Bot: No mother... only Dominator! Brad: Oh, no! (gets crushed once more, leaving his chin poking out) AAAHH!!! HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME! (The sound of a motorcycle revving is heard, the camera zooms in on Sylvia on Brad's motorcycle) Wander: Sylvia! WAH-HOO! Sylvia: Shh! Wander, we're trying to do the strong, silent type thing. Wander: (whispers) Oh yeah, sorry. Brad: HELP!!! (As Brad lies quivering in fear, the Dom-Bot produces its lasers and zaps Brad in the chin cleft) Not the chin. (Stepping on the gas, wander and Sylvia zoom toward the infernal machine; they jump off the motorcycle as it smashes right through the Dom-bot and out the other side; the dismantled Dom-Bot explodes, and all the princesses come out and cheer Wander and Sylvia) Brad: Thank you. Thank you. This was a hard-won victory, but under my guidance, even dumb animals and silly sidekicks can be taught to fight the forces of fright. (Sylvia has a look of annoyance on her face, but her expression suddenly changes) Sylvia: Yeah, thanks for the help. Well, to the victor go the spoils, huh? King: Have you met the princess? (The camera moves from the King to his daughter, Princess Remora; the camera moves all the way up her body) Brad: Why no. But who am I to deny a comely lass the honor of repaying my bravery with copious amounts of slow -- OH NO! (Remora turns toward him tor reveal she has a mouth like a sucker fish; her suckers latch onto Brad's face, and she gives him a smooch) Wander: Aww... I think she like him! (The ending notes of "The Best You Will Ever See" play as the screen snaps to black) Category:Transcripts